


Skylarking, or Venom Takes a Holiday

by cupidsbow



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Art, Comic, Gen, Other, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: I didn't add a note before reveals, because it would likely make it too easy to guess that this was by me, so I'm adding it now. I'm not really an artist, I'm a collagist. I didn't draw most of this comic, I traced it from various sources and put it together and coloured it. In particular, the Venom comics were invaluable, but I also used many other sources.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 30
Kudos: 83
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Skylarking, or Venom Takes a Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyond_belief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/gifts).



> I didn't add a note before reveals, because it would likely make it too easy to guess that this was by me, so I'm adding it now. I'm not really an artist, I'm a collagist. I didn't draw most of this comic, I traced it from various sources and put it together and coloured it. In particular, the Venom comics were invaluable, but I also used many other sources.

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/cupidsbow/50920516426/in/dateposted-public/)   


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/cupidsbow/50920515301/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
